The present invention relates to a device for making hot beverages and soups. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for making hot beverages such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate and the like, and hot soups, from prepackaged ground, instant or powdered forms of such beverages and soups and adaptable for use in an automotive vehicle or the like.
Portable coffee makers for making one or more entire multi-cup pots of coffee have become commonly used in the home, office and eating establishments. However, the capability of brewing coffee or preparing other hot beverages and soups in automotive vehicles has not become satisfactorily established. It has not been practical for the operator of a vehicle to have to measure out coffee, tea or chocolate granules or powder and water and deposit same in a hot beverage maker while driving the vehicle. Usually the driver only desires one or two cups of the beverage or soup at a time. Further, the driver usually desires that the beverage or soup be heated or brewed quickly and without distraction to the driving functions. Thus, the single-cup or dual-cup hot beverage making process has not been satisfactorily expanded for use and operation in a moving vehicle.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hot beverage or soup maker which is readily adaptable for use in an automotive vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hot beverage maker or hot soup maker which utilizes prepackaged ground coffee, instant coffee, instant tea, instant chocolate, instant soup and the like, preferably in a limited quantity, to minimize distraction of the operator of the vehicle within which the beverage maker is mounted.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hot beverage or soup maker for ready installation in an automotive vehicle which utilizes a single disposable brew basket within a beverage or soup brewing or heating chamber including means to maintain adequate water residence time to yield full flavored cups of the desired beverage or soup.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a hot beverage or soup maker for ready installation in an automotive vehicle which utilizes a beverage or soup drinking cup having closure means which is open to receive the hot beverage or soup upon insertion of the cup into the beverage or soup maker below its brewing or heating chamber.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hot beverage or soup maker for ready installation in an automotive vehicle which is operable by electric current supplied by the vehicle battery and in which the heating cycle for heating water for the beverage brewing or soup heating is initiated only upon insertion of a cup of special and unique design into the beverage or soup maker in an orientation such that the cup is open to receive hot beverage or soup from the brewing or heating chamber of the beverage or soup maker.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.